Indiscreción
by Narialam
Summary: Contempló por unos instantes la posibilidad de mandarle una bomba a Francis, en serio, podría contactar con Alfred, es decir, el americano contaba con una amplia variedad de armas de destrucción masiva si no recordaba mal. FrSp.


**Pequeño One-shot que hice por el amigo invisible, tuve suerte de que me toco alguien a quien conocía sus gustos x'D**

**Además, ¿para que mentir? Yo también adoro la pareja 3**

* * *

**Indiscreción**

Contempló por unos instantes la posibilidad de mandarle una bomba a Francis, en serio, podría contactar con Alfred, es decir, últimamente no se estaban llevando del todo _mal_. ¿Y no que el estadounidense tenía unos misiles apuntando a Rusia? Sólo tenia que pedirle que apuntara un poquito más al oeste y digamos… que se le escapase el dedo hasta presionar el botón rojo que hacia funcionar aquel aparato o lo que fuese y "_ciao, Francia". _Vale, bien sabía que no iba a hacer algo tan cruel por el simple hecho de que Francis era su mejor amigo. Además de que eso estaría mal, muy mal, moralmente hablando. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y al instante se llevó su mano derecha a la nuca para revolverse el cabello. Estaba cansado, ¿por qué todo lo que hacía Francis le agotaba?

Se suponía que en el amigo invisible _no_ sabías quien era quien te tenía que hacer el regalo antes de que el dichoso objeto fuese entregado y todo el pastel se destapara, es decir, aquello tenía una fecha limite (para conseguir/hacer el regalo) y luego en esa fecha dicho obsequio se entregaba a la persona que te había tocado, él por ejemplo ya tenía el regalo para el odioso de Arthur. Le había comprado un pequeño libro de cocina e incluso le había metido dentro una página de libreta donde había escrito varios trucos para que mejorase. Sabía que la cocina siempre era un arma eficiente para herir el orgullo inglés pero algún día su cocina los iba a matar a todos y la idea de morir intoxicado por sus extraños mejunjes le era francamente… desagradable por no decir repugnante.

Pero ese no era el problema en esos momentos, como iba diciendo, en el amigo invisible hasta la fecha indicada no sabias quien te haría el regalo así que el hecho de que Francia le enviara rosas TODOS los días desde que el sorteo había finalizado y cada quien sabía a quien debía hacerle el regalo le dejaba bastante claro las cosas. Y bueno, quizá no le hubiera molestado… si no hubiese estado aumentando los ramos por cada día. El primer día, un ramo, el segundo; dos y así sucesivamente. Y claro, ver delante de tus narices catorce ramos (más los que le había mandado anteriormente) de rojas rosas en tu salón no era precisamente algo que se pudiera considerar… Joder, ya ni encontraba las palabras. Simplemente Francia le descolocaba, totalmente, nunca sabía que esperar de él. Oh, claro que le conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo y debería estar acostumbrado a aquel tipo de detalles pero… no, no podía acostumbrarse.

Se rascó la nuca y caminó hasta el ramo más cercano, llevándose las rosas hasta la nariz para olerlas levemente. Como siempre, estaban perfumadas. De verdad, había cosas de Francis que nunca dejaban de sorprenderle. Aquella manía suya de perfumar cada una de las flores que solía comprar era una de ellas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Había pensando en llamar a Francis pero… ¿qué le decía? "Oye, Francis, gracias por las flores pero realmente, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir enviándomelas? Un día no voy a caber ni por la puerta". No, sin duda alguna aquello sería muy poco agradecido y después de todo aquello eran regalos, ¿no? Él no estaba acostumbrado a rechazar regalos… a menos que se tratasen de los de Alfred, los cuales siempre acaba aceptando después de una conversación de "no hace falta" e "insisto" por alguna extraña razón que no entendía muy bien.

Volvió a suspirar, había tenido un día agotador, sus partidos políticos no hacían más que lanzarse mierda a la cara los unos contra los otros. Los demás países confiaban cada vez menos en su economía. La crisis parecía no tener un final claro a la vista, el tasa de paro había superado con creces la de cualquier otro tiempo. Total, que estaba jodido por todos lados. Y encima Romano le había dicho que si seguía poniéndole facilidades al francés para ir a su casa se lo pensaría bien antes de ir a visitarle porque según sus palabras, "¿¡Y si me topo con él, bastardo! ¡Ese idiota tiene las manos demasiado largas!" Definitivamente había sido un día redondo. De lo único que tenía ganas en esos momentos era de irse a su cuarto, tirarse en la cama y echarse una buena siesta.

Claro que no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos y eso es algo que Antonio pudo comprobar muy bien cuando se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Al principio todo estaba normal. El pasillo limpio, (Ana había hecho bien su trabajo) los muebles en su sitio, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por la escalera… ¿eh? Se quedó mirando fijamente su escalera como si de repente le hubieran salido patas o algo peor y no dudo ni cinco segundos antes de correr escaleras arriba y seguir el rastro de pétalos que alguien había dejado. Su mandíbula casi se desencajo ante la escena que presenciaron sus ojos. _Francis, _en su cama, cubierto de pétalos de rosa en _ciertas_ partes de su cuerpo y lo más importante de todo… _desnudo_. Arqueó sus dos cejas y señalo al francés sin poder cerrar la boca.

—¿Francis? ¿Se puede saber que haces? —preguntó el español, aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—_Oh, mon amour, _por fin apareces. Te he estado esperando desde… la tarde —murmuró con un tono que cualquiera catalogaría de sugerente salvo España que ya estaba acostumbrado a los tonos "raros" de su vecino.

—Oh… ¿para? —preguntó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta del francés y por el bien de éste más le valía ser normal.

—Vamos, _Espagne, _no hace falta poner esa cara —murmuró, haciéndose un poco al lado y moviendo su mano de arriba abajo sobre el colchón de la cama, como instándole a que fuera con él y se sentase a su lado. España suspiró levemente y accedió a la petición silenciosa de Francis, acercándose lentamente hasta finalmente sentarse a su lado, aún mirándole fijamente, esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, no obtuvo mucho de esto pues Francia había decidido que sería más interesante empezar a besarle el cuello lentamente y a meterle mano por debajo de la camisa. Bueno, no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y tampoco las tomaba como algo importante.

Incluso la mayoría de las veces no se daba cuenta de que el francés le estaba metiendo mano. Pero aquella situación era incluso demasiada obvia para él. Estaba desnudo, en su cama, tratando de desnudarle a él. España suspiró y se froto las sienes. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión seguramente habría accedido por inercia, como siempre que Francis estaba en esa postura, ni que fuera la primera vez. Lo que pasaba es que estaba cansado, sobrecargado y hasta las narices de todo y en esos momentos no le aparecía una sesión de sexo con el francés, es más, en aquel momento incluso se le estaban cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Además, las caricias de Francis no propiciaban precisamente a despertarle.

Más bien se estaba durmiendo con tanta caricia suave y… sí, acabó totalmente dormido en brazos del francés. Cosa nada recomendable teniendo en cuenta lo pervertido que era su vecino pero el cansancio y el sueño no eran decisión de uno. Y así estaba la situación, España dormido con un francés pervertido en su cama, desnudo y lo más problemático de todo… él estaba dormido entre los brazos de aquel depravado que sólo tenía una sonrisilla en los labios y que pretendía despertarle con caricias súbitas de tono que no tardó en realizar sobre el cuerpo del castaño. Le tumbó en la cama y le sacó la camisa, besando de paso el cuello del hispano durmiente.

Lo que nunca esperó es que Antonio decidiera mientras dormía que las caricias de Francia le molestaban, provocando que el puño de un dormido España impactara en su mejilla y le tirase de la cama, dejándole totalmente inconsciente. Era curioso que de vez en cuando los estados de animo del hispano influyeran de una manera tan radical en el francés. Pero después de todo, eran amigos íntimos. Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

**Fin**.

* * *

**Me resulta tan pero TAN raro ver los pedazo de parrafos que me salen en word o "work" para luego llegar a fanfiction y ver semejante cutrada de parrafillos XDU**

**Al final acabare haciendo parrafos el doble de largos para que aqui al menos parezcan parrafos de verdad. **

**Y ahora me despido hasta que me venga de nuevo la inspi, que viene por ciclos xD**

**Felices fiestas~~**


End file.
